Konec všech nadějí
by patolozka
Summary: Harry a Severus se spolu scházejí a Harrymu přijde, že se začínají sbližovat. Jenže pak se Severus najednou vypaří a není nikde k nalezení… HP/SS, slash


**Konec všech nadějí**

Autor:** Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Claire**

Slash, Snarry, Angst

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku.

Shrnutí: _Harry a Severus se spolu scházejí a Harrymu přijde, že se začínají sbližovat. Jenže pak se Severus najednou vypaří a není nikde k nalezení… _

_Krátká povídka psaná převážně formou dopisů._

ooOoo

**Konec všech nadějí**

_Severusi,_

_stalo se něco? Čekal jsem U sedmi volavek, jak jsme se minulý týden domluvili, ale ty jsi nedorazil. Co tě zdrželo? Stalo se snad něco ve škole nebo jinde? Prosím, dej mi vědět, až tohle dostaneš._

_Harry_

Hedvika ten večer vyletěla z Grimmauldova náměstí do tmy, ale vrátila se s… prázdnou.

_Severusi,_

_prosím, kde jsi? Už jsou to tři dny a ty ses neozval, zatímco předtím jsi vždycky odpovídal obratem, až se Hedvika mohla málem strhat._

_Dokonce ani Minerva nic neví a byla velmi překvapená, když jsem ji včera nechtě vyrušil na dovolené v lázních v Budapešti. Dělá si o tebe stejné starosti jako já._

_Sice už to teď není jako za války nebo těsně po ní, ale mám strašně divný pocit. Ozvi se mi, jak budeš moct._

_Harry_

Sněžná sova znovu poslušně vylétla a znovu se vrátila s prázdnou.

_Severusi,_

_prosím, dej mi alespoň znamení, že jsi v pořádku. Umírám tu strachem a všechny kolem doháním k šílenství. Hledal jsem už všude, kde jsem si vzpomněl. Ve Tkalcovské ulici, v Bradavicích, v Prasinkách, dokonce i na Obrtlé, kam občas chodíváš pro přísady, a u Albuse doma v tom hrozném domě na spadnutí, ale nikde jsem nenašel ani stopu. Jako by ses vypařil._

_Chodím tu v kruzích a nevím, co dál… Bojím se, že jsem tě nějak odehnal. Prosím, ať už to bylo cokoliv, vrať se domů a nějak to vyřešíme. Hrozně moc mi chybíš._

_Harry_

Tentokrát to Hedvice trvalo trochu déle než posledně, ale přesto se vrátila bez odpovědi. Harry už byl dávno v koncích. Přesto zalarmoval všechny své známé i bystrozorskou kancelář, jestli jim někdo nenahlásil nějakou potyčku, útok nebo únos, dokonce zašel i za ministrem a dožadoval se písemného prohlášení, že Severuse nedrží – ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu – v cele na Ministerstvu či, nedej Merlin, v Azkabanu. A také ho jako zachránce kouzelnického světa dostal. Jenže všechny jeho výzvy vyšly naplano, žádná nemocnice o Severusi Snapeovi za poslední dobu neslyšela a Harry Potter začínal ztrácet naději…

_Severusi,_

_vím, že tam někde jsi, cítím to, i když netuším, kde tě mám hledat. Už vážně ne…_

_Nevím, co se stalo, nevím, jestli jsem toho příčinou, nevím vlastně vůbec nic. Přemýšlím o tom stále dokola, snažím se vybavit si, co jsem řekl, co jsem udělal, a docházím jedině k tomu, že jsem byl asi sobec, když jsem tě zatahoval do svých problémů. Prosím, jestli je to ten důvod, odpusť mi to._

_Myslel jsem, že je naše náklonnost vzájemná, že se začínáme poznávat, žít konečně podle svého, ale možná jsem ve stejnou chvíli zabrnkal na bolavou strunu a všechno zničil. Ale nechtěl jsem, doopravdy. A přesto tě prosím, žádám ještě o jednu věc, naposledy – odpověz mi a já přestanu dotírat. Přísahám. Protože jinak budu věřit, že se stalo něco strašného a nikdy tě nepřestanu hledat. Nikdy._

_S úctou a láskou_

_Harry_

Když tehdy Hedvika vylétla naposled, bylo Harrymu velmi těžko u srdce. Nevracela se celé hodiny… pak z toho byly dny. Když se však třetího dne probral na gauči po další probdělé noci, seděla ve svém bílém hávu na parapetu a netrpělivě klovala do okna.

A tehdy na nožce konečně nesla vzkaz.

_Drahý Harry,_

_prosím, věz, že jsem po svém odchodu nikdy neměl v úmyslu odpovídat na žádných z tvých dopisů, přesto pro mě bylo stále těžší a těžší nechávat tvé otázky nezodpovězené… A protože tě už nějaký ten čas znám a vím, jak vytrvalá a houževnatá je tvá nebelvírská mysl, uvědomil jsem si, že bych tě svým mlčením spíš přivedl ke zkáze než k prozření, a to jsem neměl v úmyslu._

_Chtěl jsem ti při našem posledním setkání říct, abys na mě zapomněl, ale když jsem viděl ten dychtivý výraz ve tvých očích, nedokázal jsem to. Bylo by to příliš bolestné. Odpusť mi._

_Nedokázal jsem ti říct, že jsem už dlouho zlomený muž, který se nikdy nevyléčí ze svých zranění a který proto nemůže připustit, aby se k němu připoutala duše, jako jsi ty, taková, která má celý život ještě zcela před sebou. Odpusť mi._

_Nedokázal jsem ti říct, aby ses ke mně otočil zády a už se nikdy nevracel. Odpusť mi._

_Zbaběle jsem utekl před tebou i před světem a nechal tě napospas pochybnostem. Odpusť mi._

_Myslel jsem, že to u tebe všechno časem odezní, tak, jako se to stává. Myslel jsem, že se to stejné stane i se mnou. Ale mýlil jsem se. Odpusť mi._

_Takže… pokud jsi nade mnou ještě nezlomil hůl, pokud si stále myslíš, že stojím za všechno to utrpení a strádání, že snad stojím za záchranu… budu čekat na den, kdy se znovu setkáme._

_Severus_

Harry se po dlouhé době roztřeseně nadechl a skrz slzy se usmál. Protože jestli má tento muž, který si o něm myslí tolik a o sobě tak málo, dojem, že to s ním jen tak vzdá, aniž by se o něj předtím popral s celým světem jako lev, pak se ale šeredně, šeredně mýlí…


End file.
